Total Drama: Play the Music
by XxLookInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Una escuela, una meta: ¡ser el más destacado en la Música! Cap 1: Concursantes
1. ¡Únete!

**DISCLAIMER: Total Drama Series NO me perteneció, pertenece ni pertenecerá.**

* * *

><p><strong>Total Drama: Play the Music <strong>

-¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Jessica y seré su directora en esta… ehh… competencia de talentos.- Dice apareciendo una chica de tez blanca y cabello negro y ojos de igual color. Vestida con un vestido violeta hasta medio muslo y converse.

-¿Para qué dices competencia si no ganarán nada?- Apareció de la nada un chico de tez bronceada, cabello café y ojos cafés. Con un pantalón negro, vans y una playera gris.

-¡Cállate, David! En fin… Esto será más o menos una escuela, en donde los alumnos 'competirán' cada día para ver quién tiene más talentos musicales. Guitarra, bajo, batería, piano, voz, todo vale.

-¿Hasta el ukulele? –

-¿Qué es un ukulele?-

-Y dices saber de música…- Le dijo David burlón. Jessica solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Agh, bien, como sea. El cupo será de veinte personas…-

-¿Todas chicas, verdad?- Interrumpió él.

-No. Serán diez chicas y diez chicos. Para entrar deben de saber cantar, o tocar algún instrumento…-

-Pf… Obviamente…-

-¡Cállate de una vez y déjame continuar! … ok. Eso, y además tener entre 15 y 20 años.

-Imagínate encontrar a alguien como Justin…-

-Primero: deja de interrumpirme. Segundo: ¿Qué?-

-Ok, como quieras. ¿Pero no crees que ya hay un programa y además una película parecidos…?

-NO. – Dijo la chica casi lanzándosele encima a David.

-Ok… pero no lo olvides qué- Jessica le tapó la boca con fuerza y se la cubrió con cinta adhesiva.

-Hasta que por fin te callas… ok, sin más que decir, les dejaremos la ficha que deben de llenar para entrar en la pantalla.

**Nombre (y si tienen apodo):**

**Edad:**

**Estereotipo:**

**Personalidad:**

**Gustos y Disgustos:**

**Instrumento que manejan:**

**Razón por la cual deberían entrar:**

-ok, los esperaremos con gusto. Aquí en…-

David se quitó la cinta que tenía en la boca.

-¡Total Drama: Play the Music!-

_*Las luces se apagan y dejan de grabar*_

-¿Qué te cuesta callarte! ¡Agh!-

-Sé sincera. Adoras mi voz…- Jessica se dio vuelta fuera de sí, tomó una cámara y la lanzó en la cabeza del chico, dejándolo desmayado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hey! :D<strong>_

_**Esto será como the Glee Project o como Camp Rock. Pero versión Total Drama.**_

_**Sinceramente hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un fic así… *o* pero no encontraba el valor de hacerlo… ¡hasta ahora! Jaja ¡Gracias, Mireeh…! :D**_

_**En fin, como ya se mencionó el cupo será de diez chicas y diez chicos, los primeros en dar review. XD Deben de tocar algún instrumento o poder cantar bien. :) **_

_**Ok… creo que es todo :D**_

_**¡Saludos, cuídense! **_

_**:D**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Nuevos concursantes

**DISCLAIMER: Total Drama Series NO me perteneció, pertenece ni pertenecerá jamás.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Nuevos Concursantes<strong>

-¡Y ahora les damos la bienvenida a…!- Decía Jessica presentándose ante la cámara.

-¡Total Drama: Play the Music! – Brincó desde quién-sabe-dónde David, alzando los brazos. Jessica sólo rodó los ojos.

-Las fichas fueron bastante buenas, y déjenme decirles que ya tenemos a los concursantes.- Dijo sonriente la chica.

-No es verdad, solo tomaste muchas fichas juntas al azar… - A David le _encantaba_ hacer enfadar a su co-directora y compañera.

-¡Cht! Bien, presentaremos a cada uno, en orden: chica, chico… ¿Ok?-

-Sí, sí. – Dijo David indiferente.- Y ahora recibiremos a… ¡Mireya!

Por la puerta del escenario-salón, entró una chica de cabello largo castaño oscuro dulcemente rizado con algunas mechas rojas, blancas, ojos cafés. Viste una blusa rojo vino de tirantes con escote V ajustada con un poco de encaje negro y un lazo negro en la parte del pecho; pantalón de mezclilla gris desgastado; botas negras de tacón; Usa un pequeño brazalete con la letra 'M' en color negro.

Mireya sonrió y saludó.

-Y ahora el siguiente chico es… ¡Marcos!-

Por el mismo lugar entró un chico de cabello negro, no muy corto, solo lo suficiente para que se miren algunos mechones rebeldes, piel algo bronceada, fuerte, ojos café. Viste una camisa verde con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos normales pantalones de mezclilla, y tenis.

-¡Hola, Marcos!- Mireya saludó alegre a su hermano.

-Hola, Mireeh.- Le sonrió Marcos.

-Y ahora pasemos con la siguiente…- Suena redoble de tambores.

-¡Mia, pasa por favor!-

Apareció una chica de contextura delgada y pequeña, tez bronceada, ojos castaños claros, cabello rubio -natural- rizado. Usa una remera blanca con dorado de mangas largas y amplias que le llega al ombligo, una minifalda café y unas botas altas sin tacón en color café.

Mia se puso a un lado de Mireya y Marcos, que se acomodaron en fila india.

-¡Matt…!- Anunció David.

Un chico entró, de estatura alta, cabello rubio despeinado con estilo, ojos celestes, tez apenas bronceada, apuesto y buen físico, tiene un tattoo tribal en el brazo izquierdo y un piercing en forma de arito al costado del labio. Usa jeans azules desgastados, converse negros, remera blanca con detalles en plateado, campera negra con capucha.

A Mia le brillaron los ojos y le sonrió apenada a Matt.

-Hola, Matt…- Saludó Mia mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

-¡Hey! Hola, Mia- Le contestó el deportista.

-Y con ustedes… ¡Nia!-

Entró en escena una chica de cabello largo y lacio, rubio platinado, ojos gris oscuro, tez muy clara, percings en la lengua, nariz y ombligo. Usa una remera escotada, sin mangas y al cuerpo en color lila, una chaqueta gris siempre abierta y de mangas 3/4, una gargantilla negra con piedra lila, unos jeans grises ajustados y unas botas altas de tacón.

Matt sonrió inconscientemente. Mia rodó los ojos.

-Oye, ¿te das cuenta que son idénticas…?- Le susurró David a Jessica mientras veía a Nia acomodarse a un lado de Matt. Jessica al oírlo golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano.

-Si te das cuenta… ¡son gemelas…!-

-Ah… ya lo sabía…- Jessica rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-¡Dratro…!-

Un chico con mirada indiferente apareció. De rasgos delineados, cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, ojos azules, alto y musculoso. Traía puesto una camisa azul oscuro, jeans claros y zapatos deportivos.

-Hola.- Saludó Mia alegre, el chico sólo la miró fríamente.

-Uy, qué genio. – Susurró Nia viendo a Dratro.

-…-

-… ok… y ahora… ¡Cristal!-

Entra una chica de piel pálida, su cabello es rubio con varios mechones fucsia y azul eléctrico, por los hombros y todo alborotado. Ojos verdes y físico normal. Vestida de camiseta de tiritas azul eléctrico con rayo fucsia, jeans rasgados en las rodillas negro, guates sin dedos negros, varios collares azules y fucsias, converse negros y con barros.

Cristal se acomodó entre los demás concursantes, saludándolos a todos.

-Y ahora… Ian- Un chico alto, de tez algo clara, cabello castaño rubio, ojos verdes, y muy fuerte, usando una playera negra, y encima una camisa desabotonada roja cuadrille, jeans y tenis negros.

-Anna…- Entró una chica, de piel tostada, ojos negros, cabello negro hasta la espalda recogido en una cola de caballo, tiene un fleco tapándole un ojo y las puntas de su cabello (incluyendo las de su fleco) las tiene teñidas de violeta, de buenas proporciones.

-¡Kevin…!- Hizo acto de aparición un chico moreno, rastas, de ojos café y una cicatriz en la frente. Vestido con ropa oscura, camisa negra, pantalón oscuro, una chaqueta con capucha y botas de combate converse. Él se acercó a los demás concursantes.

-Santana…- Una chica de piel morena clara, ojos negros, cabello negro algo largo rizado largo. De muy buenas proporciones. Vistiendo un mini vestido de tirantes color vino, unas medias con encaje negras, botas negras. Usaba también collares y pulseras plateadas. Se acomodó con los demás.

-¡Francisco…!- Se acercó un chico de piel clara, cabello corto azabache un poco despeinado, ojos café oscuro con lentes, una pequeña barba de chivo, alto y un poco fornido. Vestía una playera negra manga corta con la imagen de una estrella gris, unos jeans negros, con zapatillas negras con rojo ya un poco viejas; y también llevaba consigo siempre un mp3 con unos grandes auriculares negros que tienen una estrella en cada auricular de color roja.

-Vera.- Una chica algo alta, de piel clara, cabello largo con ondas rubio natural, ojos azul verdoso. Muy buenas proporciones. Tiene un flequillo de lado y usa un piercing en su ombligo y oreja. Usa un top strapless color rosa, una mini falda de mezclilla, usa unas zapatillas de tacón rosas con plateado y lentejuelas. Con lentes de sol sobre su cabello.

-¡Joseph!- Un chico alto, cabello negro hasta el hombro desarreglado; piel clara y ojos verde intenso, un poco más musculoso que el promedio. Lleva una playera blanca, encima una camisa de leñador roja y negra con las mangas recogidas; pantalones de mezclilla gastados de la parte de abajo, usa botas militares con el casquillo por fuera.

-¡Katherine!- Una chica de semblante serio y de estatura promedio, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello largo castaño oscuro lacio, ojos negros, tiene largas pestañas y es de buen cuerpo. Usa una blusa gris sin mangas con una raya que va aumentando de grueso de un gris más oscuro atravesada, pantalones entubados negros de mezclilla, una bolera igual negra de mezclilla con las mangas cortas y botas negras.

-¡Thiago!- Entró al 'estudio' un chico de pelo Castaño claro, ojos verdes, de estatura alta pero no en exceso, Algo musculoso y algo bronceado. Una chaqueta abierta negra con bolsillos, una remera por debajo de rayas horizontales negras con blancas con cuello, un vaquero desgastado y unos tenis negros con cámaras de aire. Éste se acercó a los demás.

-¡Miley!- Entro mandando besos una chica rubia, algo bajita y de muy buenas proporciones. Vestía una playera blanca ajustada dejando ver su ombligo, minifalda y tacones negros.

-Luca…- Un chico alto y fuerte, cuerpo muy ejercitado, tiene la piel bastante pálida y lleva el cabello rapado, tiene ojos profundos y oscuros. De aspecto de rudo y descuidado. Usa una camiseta común blanca, y unos jeans grandes, unas zapatillas algo gastadas y sucias.

-¡Summer!- Una chica hizo aparición. De cabello castaño, largo y muy abundante, ojos color celeste y redondeados, de piel morena, muy alta y muy delgada. Usa unos jeans pitillo ajustados, y una blusa color rosada que deja ver su ombligo y se le cae mostrando un hombro de ella.

-Dick…- Un chico entró en un skateboard. De tez bronceada levemente, cabello negro azulado corto y tipo mohawk, ojos negros, musculatura y altura promedio. Usa una remera roja, un collar de púas, bermudas verde oscuro, converse azules.

-¡Kelly…!- Una chica de tez morena clara, ojos verdes, cabello negro hasta mitad de la espalda lacio, con un cerquillo hacia el lado derecho, de buena figura pero sin exagerar, 1.68, y con un tatuaje negro de nota musical en el hombro derecho. Vistiendo una camiseta azul estampada con la frase 'Liberty', unos Jeans oscuros y pegados, unas botas negras y una chaqueta de cuero.

-¡Y el último... Mike!- Un chico de tez blanca entró muy animado, cabello café claro y ojos del mismo color, algo alto y delgado. Con una camisa lila, lentes, jeans grises ajustados y converse blancos con gris.

Finalmente todos los concursantes estaban presentes.

-Bien, chicos. Como tal vez se dieron cuenta, tenemos a otros dos concursantes además de los que pedimos… ¡Pero aún mejor! ¿No?- Comentó David entusiasmado.

-Bien… les daremos un recorrido por la escuela, o estudio, como quieran llamarlo.- Decía Jessica mientras caminaba. Todos las demás la siguieron. Salieron del edificio en donde se encontraban.

-¿En dónde vamos a dormir?- Preguntó Mireya curiosa.

-Aquí.- Se detuvieron frente a unos edificios, dos azules y dos morados.- El morado será el dormitorio de las chicas, el azul de los chicos.-

-Era algo obvio…- Dijo Nia algo indiferente.

-El toque de queda es a las 12am, así que procuren de estar ahí antes.- Dijo David algo serio. Los demás solo asintieron y continuaron el recorrido.

-Estos son los baños…- dijo Jessica señalándolos. Estaban todos en perfectas condiciones.- Y las regaderas…- Señaló unas regaderas con separación.- Cada dormitorio tiene las suyas… Así que, para todos, no intenten mirar mientras las usen…

-Y aquí… es el gran estudio…- Dijo David mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.- Aquí se harán las grabaciones que sean necesarias… - un estudio de paredes rojas, y discos pegados en ellas. Con muy buena tecnología.

-El escenario…- Un gran lugar, con telón rojo, asientos para el público. Al entrar, se encendieron las luces, y al fondo del escenario, luces de diferentes colores formaron: "TD: Play the Music".- Aquí, será donde interpreten las canciones que después les daremos, conforme pase el tiempo. También, cada semana, se elegirán a los dos competidores con menos desempeño, interpretarán una canción cada uno, y dependiendo si nos gusta o no se irán de la competencia… ¿Entendido?- Después salieron de ahí.

Llegaron a un gran parque, muy verde, con flores y árboles. El parque tenía aceras en forma de notas musicales.

-Es tan… verde…- Decía Mia algo maravillada.

-Nah, ¿en serio? La verdad no me había dado cuenta, yo lo veía morado…- Decía Summer burlona.

-Se ve tan lindo…- Dijo Cristal.

-Y aquí pueden estar más tranquilos, componer canciones, practicar, etc. – Decía Jessica con una sonrisa.

-Ahora… vámonos.- Decía David, adelantándose a los demás.

-Y aquí… mi lugar favorito… ¡la sala principal!- Decía David, emocionado.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto…?- Preguntó Kevin.

-… ¡Porque aquí se hacen las fiestas!- Le contestó él muy emocionado, y sonriente. Jessica solo rodó los ojos.

-Te equivocas… falta un lugar…-

-¿Ah, sí?- Dijo David en tono de reto.- ¿Cuál?

-¡El confesionario!- Decía Jessica contenta. Los demás la veían aburridos. Ella bufó.- Ese sirve para que, todos ustedes, se 'confiesen', para que digan lo que les agrada, lo que no, lo que quieran. Está por allá.- Señaló con el dedo una puerta, con el dibujo de una cámara.- El conserje no ha venido… así que _tal vez _esté algo sucio.

**Confesionario**

-Esto es… ¿un baño?- Dijo Marcos mientas lo veía.

-Todo se ve arreglado… pero no pudieron esforzarse por conseguir un confesionario mejor… Bien, como sea.- Dijo Luca indiferente.

-Todo esto va a resultar muy bien.- Decía con una pequeña sonrisa Kelly.

-¡Woo! ¡Fiesta! ¡Woo!- Decía Mike levantando los brazos, emocionado.

-Hasta ahora todo está muy bien… excepto este baño…- Dijo Joseph mirando el baño con asco.

-¿En dónde puedo conseguir un espejo decente por aquí…?- Decía Vera indiferente, con los brazos cruzados.

-Sí… todo esto va demasiado bien… de seguro nos harán algo- Dijo Santana indiferente.

-¿Eso es una cámara…?- Decía Dick picando con el dedo la lente de la cámara.- Genial…-

-Si eso es una cámara… ¡eso significa que ahora me están viendo!- Comentaba Miley arreglándose el cabello.

Francisco escuchaba música en su MP3, y golpeaba sus palmas en las piernas al ritmo de la música.

**Fin del Confesionario**

-Ok… creo que es hora de hacer los equipos… ¿no crees?- Jessica se dirigió a David, éste asintió.

-¿Equipos…?- Preguntó Thiago.

-Serán dos equipos de 11 integrantes cada uno. El primer equipo, 'los productores asesinos' será conformado por…- Jessica sacó una lista- Marcos, Dratro, Matt, Mia, Katherine, Ian, Kevin, Miley, Summer, Anna y Santana. Las chicas dormirán en un edificio morado y los chicos en uno azul.

-El otro equipo, 'los representantes gritones', están conformados por los demás, es decir: Kelly, Dick, Mireya, Nia, Vera, Cristal, Francisco, Joseph, Thiago, Luca, y Mike. Y ustedes dormirán en los edificios sobrantes.- Concluyó David.

-¿Y cómo vamos a saber cual edificio es de cada equipo? Se confunden fácilmente. –Dijo Anna.

-Ahora mismo están colocando las iniciales de sus equipos, que son RG y PA.- Dijo David.- Pueden irse ya.

* * *

><p><strong>Representantes Gritones<strong>

**Chicos**

-¡Yo quiero esa cama!- Dijo Luca lanzando su maleta.

-¿Quién dijo que sería tuya? Yo la quiero.- Decía Thiago en tono de reto.

-Demasiado tarde, ya es mía.- Luca se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Thiago le lanzó su maleta hacia él.

-Ya, _nenita. _Hazte a un lado.- Thiago empujó a Luca y lo tiró de la cama, con todo y sus maletas. Dick y Mike trataban de aguantarse la risa, Joseph desempacaba sus cosas y Francisco los veía entretenido desde su cama.

Thiago se volvió hacia Luca y le ofreció la mano. El la aceptó y se levantó.

-Viejo… Soy Strep.-Le sonrió Strep a Thiago. Él tomó la mano de Thiago y lo lanzó a un lado, dejándolo tirado.- Estamos a mano.

-¡Viejos, eso fue asombroso!- Casi gritaba Mike. Dick sonrió divertido.

-¿Podrían dejarse de tonterías?- dijo Joseph.

-Vamos, admite que fue divertido.- Francisco le dijo a Joseph. Éste sólo sonrió de lado.

**Chicas**

-¿No les parece divertido? A mí me gustó todo el lugar.- Dijo Mireya, acomodando sus cosas.

-El baño-confesionario era el asqueroso…- Decía Vera mientras desempacaba sus cosas.

-Debo de hacer que 'la hippie relajada' deje a Matt…- Decía Nia para sí misma, entrando al dormitorio.

-¿Quién es?- Dijo Cristal curiosa.

-Mi hermana.- Aclaró Nia.

-Se nota que se quieren…- Decía Kelly sonriendo y sin mirarlas, Nia sólo rió.

**Productores Asesinos**

**Chicas**

-Oh… Thiago no está en el mismo equipo…- Dijo Miley algo triste.

-Jaja, de seguro no quiere estar contigo. ¿Qué te gusta o algo?- Dijo Summer burlona mirando a Miley.

-Bah, cállate. Y además no me gusta.- Dijo Miley mirando hacia otro lado, Summer rodó los ojos.

-Eh, no peleen…- dijo Mia acercándose. Summer se levantó molesta.

-Vaya, vaya, una niñita buena… - Dijo Summer viéndola con la cabeza de lado. Santana se acercó.

-Hey, déjala en paz, ¿está bien?- Dijo Santana algo intimidante, Summer se dio vuelta ignorándola.

-Hey, gracias.- Le sonrió Mia a Santana.

-No hay de qué…- Le dijo Santana.

-Awwww… qué ternura…- Dijo Anna sonriente. Katherine entró, puso sus maletas a un lado de su cama y se sentó. Mia le sonrió amigable a Katherine y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Chicos**

-Te lo advertí… esa cama me pertenece…- Decía Dratro mirando a Marcos.

-Bah…- Marcos se dio vuelta sin hacerle caso y fue a otra cama.

-¿Todo eso por una cama…? Wow…- decía Kevin sentado en su cama. Matt rió.

-Me alegra haber escogido la mía antes.- Matt dijo en tono de burla.

-Imagínense si en lugar de una cama fuese una chica. Jajaja.- Se reía Ian.

-¡Chicos, vayan inmediatamente a la sala principal!- Dijo David con un megáfono.

-¿Y ahora qué hicimos…?- Dijo Marcos mientras todos salían de sus dormitorios.

-Y ahora… con ustedes… ¡el primer desafío!- Dijo Jessica entusiasmada, David sostenía un letrero de 'Aplausos' a un lado de ella.

-¿Habrá eliminados?- Preguntó Dick.

-Tienen suerte…- Decía David entrecerrando los ojos.- Como es el primer desafío y además son nuevos… esto sólo será para ver lo que tienen…-

-Así, es. El desafío será… Interpretar su primera canción aquí…- Dijo Jessica sonriendo.

* * *

><p>X3<p>

Y bien…? Quedó feo…? ._.

Wow, jaja, uno de los capítulos más 'largos' que he escrito(?) xP

Si me equivoqué en la personalidad de sus OC háganmelo saber para cambiarlo para el siguiente capítulo (:

Y ahora… unas preguntitas ;)

***¿Qué canción interpretarán? (Es la que quieran, pero especifiquen con qué instrumento lo tocarían, o si es voz solamente. Si es voz poner qué fragmento de la canción quieren que cante)**

***¿Qué ropa usarían para cantar/tocar? (La ropa es como quieran ;D)**

***¿De quién te harías amigo/a? ¿Quién sería tu enemigo? (No vale no poner enemigos XD)**

***¿Te gustó alguien como para formar pareja? Si por ahora no, ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera?**

Ok… creo que por ahora es todo. n_n

Cualquier cosa por PM o al MSN! XD ;)

Saludos, cuídense. (:

:D


End file.
